elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Jail
The Jail or Prison is an area located halfway between Derphy and Yowyn and was added in 1.14fix3/1.15. It is not possible to enter the Jail normally; you will be randomly diverted there when you read a cursed scroll of return. In Elona+, guards get a special action, which would teleport the wounded target with negative karma, to jail. It is not possible to use teleport in the Jail ("Magical field prevents teleportation"). It is possible to escape the jail by digging through your cell block the same way you would any wall. The blocks are, however, made of steel and thus are much more difficult to break through, requiring a high mining skill. You may also lockpick the door or bash the door down (may cause permanent stat loss). Another way to escape is to repeatedly cast Summon Monsters until a monster appears on the other side of the door then use Shadow Step to teleport to the monster. If you have positive karma the guards will be neutral to you. A capricious controller of time has changed your destination While there, time passes quicker and your karma will slowly go up but your attributes will decrease. You will be released from your cell some time after you reach -30 karma. You will also have to supply your own food; if you starve to death, you will be returned home and your karma is increased by 10, as normal, but equipment you drop may not be recoverable. A fun note about Jail is that it has two safes that are reset every time you go to jail near the exit to the North West, so if you're able to pick the lock to your cell or mine your way out then you can get easy safes. Note that the guards will not be hostile to you wandering around if your karma would not normally provoke town guards. You hear footsteps coming towards your cell. "Hey punk, our boss says you can leave the jail now. Do not come back, okay?" A guard unenthusiastically unlocks your cell. All jail cells have a tight rope and a bed. Some cells have a toilet, which acts like a well. The tight rope may be used to hang yourself with if you are unable to get out. You also may not use a scroll of escape/return to escape the Jail. While attempting to escape your cell, guards may pass by in patrol, but they will ignore you. There may be other prisoners in other cells, and are treated as normal NPCs. While in the Jail, you will not be affected by Etherwind. Also, for whatever reason, your stats will go down just by being in the jail itself; even if you leave your cell, if you stay around you will continue to lose attributes as if you're still serving your sentence. This does not seem to happen in E+ 1.30 if you didn't get thrown in the jail while being a criminal (also unconfirmed if it happens while being a criminal, but it doesn't if you're not). Category:North Tyris